mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блюберри Кёрлз/Галерея
Четвёртый сезон Суперпони Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Main cast walking out of the train station S4E08.png Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Rarity '...of the most glamorous city in Equestria!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Nothing I can think of' S4E08.png Rarity '...but check in at the runway...' S4E08.png Rarity running away S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow Dash -Does everypony in this town want a cab- S4E08.png Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png Rain pouring S4E08.png Гордость Пинки Cheese Sandwich as a colt S4E12.png Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Пятый сезон Разрушитель вечеринки All Aboard -Next stop, Crystal Empire!- S5E11.png Pinkie looks through the window S5E11.png Pinkie -I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire- S5E11.png Pinkie -find Yakyakistan- S5E11.png Pinkie -and come back with something authentic!- S5E11.png Сделано в Манхэттене Manehattan residential street S5E16.png Busy Manehattan thoroughfare S5E16.png Applejack overwhelmed by more Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity on a Manehattan street corner S5E16.png Manehattan cabbie screeching to a halt S5E16.png Elderly mare -I'm trotting here!- S5E16.png Coco -are you sure you can manage this- S5E16.png Applejack admits it's a lot of work S5E16.png Mother and foal pass by the stage S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom -looks like some kinda play- S5E16.png Foal wants to watch the play S5E16.png Foal begs to watch the play S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom -oh, alright- S5E16.png Bubblegum Blossom -we could stay for a minute- S5E16.png Secretary -your next appointment is here- S5E16.png Designer -send him in- S5E16.png Designer -I don't think this is the place for you- S5E16.png Designer -these clothes are all exquisite- S5E16.png Designer -I have a contact on Bridleway- S5E16.png Designer -I can put you in touch with him- S5E16.png Curtain closes on act one S5E16.png Coco, Rarity, and AJ look at the audience S5E16.png Mad Men ponies stop to watch S5E16.png Mother and foal watching play together S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Audience captivated by play S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Neighborhood ponies and actors talking S5E16.png Applejack sees happy Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Pinkie hops while in the middle of walking S6E3.png Pinkie --by picking a different location every year!-- S6E3.png Colt on a skateboard transition S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the echoes of Pinkie's shouting S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --must be stuck-- S6E3.png Rarity calling out to Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Rarity --how did you know where he'd be--- S6E3.png Maud Pie --Maud Sense-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --runs in the family!-- S6E3.png Rarity gauging Pinkie and Maud's reactions S6E3.png Maud Pie flat --no-- S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day...-- S6E3.png Maud Pie --...with Rarity-- S6E3.png Новости Седельного ряда Rarity opens the door to the stairs S6E9.png Rarity walks on the floor above the boutique S6E9.png Rarity For You exterior at early afternoon S6E9.png Manehattan ponies hear Rarity's wailing S6E9.png Luckette and Bubblegum Blossom stand in line S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom browsing S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom notices spotlights S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Вива Лас-Пегас Applejack and Fluttershy enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Седьмой сезон Борьба теней. Часть 2 Main ponies and Pillars in the middle of Manehattan S7E26.png Товары Season 4 poster.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg en:Blueberry Curls/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей